Commercial aircraft, such as the Airbus A320 or Boeing 737 are typically constructed from modular components, the size, weight and construction of which are dictated by many considerations, including fuselage dimensions, aesthetic and safety considerations. Many of these requirements are imposed by law or regulation. Aircraft components, such as overhead stowage compartments, seats, lavatories, galleys, lighting systems, etc. are all required to function within strictly confined spaces. Manufacturers of aircraft are constantly refining interior aircraft designs to achieve more comfort and utility for passengers and crew within carrier-imposed restraints on cost, weight, maintenance down-time, and safety. Commercial passenger aircraft generally include lavatories for use by passengers and crew.
Prior art aircraft lavatories are typically fixed structures with a rectangular footprint. There is usually a sink, toilet, mirror, and waste container in the lavatory. It is typically surrounded by composite panel walls that can be contoured to fit the aircraft curvature. Multiple lavatories can be installed in the aircraft. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,669 to Hanay, et al., the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein. The door is normally 20″ wide and can be a swinging door or a bi-fold one. The 20″ wide door makes the lavatory difficult to access with a wheelchair.